moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Landens Medicus
---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance: |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = Remnants of Lordaeron Kingdom of Stromgarde * Carthan Duchy Church of the Holy Light * Diocese of Stromgarde Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 6 title = Faith: Denomination: |Row 6 info =file:Churchoflighticon.png Holy Light Church of the Holy Light ---- |Row 7 title =House: Relatives: |Row 7 info =House of Lionblood |Row 8 title = Coat of Arms: |Row 8 info = 250px ---- |Row 9 title = Accolades: |Row 9 info = Royal University of Stormwind Kingdom Administration (M.S.) Accounting (B.S.) Finance (B.S.) Grand Alliance Army Meritorious Conduct Medal King Anduin Coronation Medal King Varian Reign Medal 18px King Varian Coronation Medal Argus Campaign Medal 18px Broken Isles Campaign Medal *18px Distinguished Service Cross (x1) *18px King's Cross (x1) 18px Iron War Campaign Medal * 18px King's Cross (x1) 18px Fourth War Campaign Medal 18px Northrend Campaign Medal * POW Medal (x1) *18px King's Cross (x2) ---- |Row 10 title = Signature: |Row 10 info = 200px |image =File:LandensAndPentus.png| |caption =Landens and his father Brutus Click here for music theme }} General Born in the Carthan Duchy of the Arathi Highlands to the prestigious noble family of House Lionblood, Landens Vanthel Lionblood is the current Bishop of Diocese of Stromgarde and lord of the Stromic city of Whitestone. Serving as a Consular Spiritual and Lord-Foreign to the Stormwind House of Nobles, Landens helps express the interests of the Church of the Holy Light and Kingdom of Stromgarde to the Grand Alliance. He also serves as a Knight of Stromgarde and is internationally recognized as proud connoisseur of fine wines and art. From Student to Peerage Extremely interested in economics after meeting many merchant-mariners and pirates alike on the high seas, Landens left the Carthan Duchy at the age of fourteen to resettle in the capital of the Kingdom of Stormwind with hopes to expand his craving aspirations as a potential merchant and trade baron, drawing large inspirations from the various Goblin cartels. Over the course of the following years he studied vigorously at the Royal University of Stormwind, coming to excel in fields such as accounting, finance, and administration. It was during the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind that the boy's purpose in life had been redefined. Seeking vengeance for the loss of his beloved fiancée, Landens enlisted his services into the Stormwind Army as an infantrymen where he saw the atrocities of the undead first hand upon the battlefields of the frozen wastes of Northrend. After the conclusion of the war Landens returned home with a new perspective on fate, one that would remain his driving force to this day. Landen's rise to power within Arathor was unique to say the least; unlike the rest of his family who held power through land and peerage, Landens was only blessed with a fortunate family name and nothing else. Returning from the frozen wastelands of the north after the War against the Lich King, the young veteran used his family's name to find work. Finding employment at the Carthan Central Depository under Port Carthan's Lord Mayor Gregory Durwald, Landens quickly progressed throughout the ranks proving to be a talented learner and cunning individual as the newly appointed Master of Coin, a position responsible for the treasury of Arathor. Content with his position and seeking more responsibility to better service the realm, Landens continued his ambitions into a new scope of practice; politics. While serving as the realm's treasurer, Landens began to study under Durwald as his personal assistant, ensuring diplomatic meetings between foreign dignitaries went smoothly, on schedule, and as seamless as possible. Coming down with a serious ailment, Gregory no longer could fulfill his duties as the Chancellor as he had become bedridden. With such a critical role now missing, Imperator Mathilan came towards Landens, elevating him as the new interim Lord Chancellor until Durwald was fully recovered. Now esteemed with the power of the chancellery, the young man prepared for next chapter. Known for his ruthless business tactics and aggressive can-do attitude, Landens had begun to formalize trade negotiations with many esteemed business and organizations, as well as underground criminal networks if necessary, to begin the process of resupplying the Stromic military entirely with fresh munitions, weapons, supplies, and other logistical goods for the upcoming campaign to liberate Stromgarde from the Forsaken incursion. Also during his time as acting Chancellor Landens conducted military and civil tribunals against those suspected of treason or espionage within the realm, bringing many officers and politicians to trial for their accused wrongdoings. Following the death of His Grace Koah Johnson, the Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde, the Holy seat for the Highlands lay open for the taking and quickly proved a matter of urgency within the realm as it had become a volatile focusing point between the rebel-duchy of Lion's Reach, Carthan, and numerous other factions in the region. Pleading with Cardinal Niklos Adamant that the diocese should be placed under the care of the young Lionblood in sake of keeping the Holy Light's embrace stable and without bloodshed in the Highlands, the Cardinal disregarded the traditional formalities of appointment and immediately appointed Landens as the new bishop. With the war against the undead coming to a closing and the need of the chancellery no longer as pertinent as before, Imperator Mathilan had disbanded political office. Renowned for his loyalty and trustworthy behavior, Landens was appointed to the position of Legate under his brother, Duke Telirius Lionblood, serving as his second in command over the Carthan Legion. It was during the Harton rebellion that Landens came upon his new challenge, one unique like anything he ever faced before. With the rebel occupied city of Whitestone captured from the hands of the Rebel-Duke Mathiosus Lionblood, Telirius had appointed Landens as the provincial Lord to oversee the reconstruction and governance of the second most populous city of Carthan's duchy, a mission which was humbly accepted. After the 7th of April Supersession, Landens was reaffirmed as the right hand of the new Imperator as well as heir presumptive of all House Lionblood claims. For his loyalty Landens was honored with the title of Consul, a title renowned for its military leadership and civil servitude as a symbol of his newly established position. With the dictatorship dissolved and fealty to the Grand Alliance restored, Arathor finally seemed at peace, or so it seemed. Honoring the restored oath to King Danath and the Alliance, Landens heeded the call of duty come May that year. Departing the Highlands with a force of several hundred Whitestone soldiers under the banner of the Grand Alliance Army, the nobleman landed upon the Broken Shore to partake in the ongoing war against the Burning Legion. After several months of strife and vialiant fighting against the Burning Legion, the Lord returned home early after being critically wounded in late July. Unbeknownst to Landens during the campaign, the events of the April Supersession were overturned in a small and formal coup earlier that month that reinstated Mathilan as the Imperator, leaving the Viceroy in a rather difficult position. With Lord Telirius being disposed from power, Landens now had to solely rely on his own once more leaving the fate of Whitestone and his peerage to question. Recently Landens has taken refuge within the organisation known as the Remnants of Lordaeron, an organisation dedicated to providing community through a shared background from the Kingdom, and by extent, Alliance of Lordaeron. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:House of Lionblood Category:Clerics Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Church of the Holy Light